


Guardian Angel

by LettyToretto2014



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Univers - Smallville, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Torchwood, Changing the past to change the future, F/M, Fix-It, Good Guy John Hart, Just this once everyone lives, M/M, Multi, Sherlock(BBC) - Freeform, Sorta like the Doctor Who 50th special but not, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettyToretto2014/pseuds/LettyToretto2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out your soon to be wife is working for your father, and trying to kill you is one thing. Finding out that you're time line has been rewritten, wired, but you can handle it. But this Mad Man with his blue box, he's just a bit much, even if one of your Pseudo Younger brothers can read minds and the other one is an alien, all of this you can handle, but finding out that you're life has been altered and people you consider family were your worst enemies in the previous timeline is almost too much. </p><p>Follow Lex, Clark, Oliver, Ryan, Three different incarnations of The Doctor and some of his Companions, and Torchwood Three as they find out who's messing with their lives and why.</p><p>A.N. Ok so a lot has happened since I updated this, one of those things is that I've started and finished BBC Sherlock, which shouldn't have taken me as long as it did. any way since I've hit a road block so to speak in figuring out who could have done it. I'm trying to get the next chapter finished but things are really nuts right now. I haven't forgotten about the story, just having a hard time finding time to work on it.<br/>I'm working on the next chapter, I am so sorry that it's so slow moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, Smallville belongs to DC and The CW, and Torchwood and Doctor Who belong to The BBC.
> 
> This came about after I watched the 50th Anniversary Special of Doctor Who. This story started out as a 'What if Lex found out before the wedding and Clark never blew up the space ship' I got a couple pages in and then got into Doctor Who and stopped writing, because I was spending all my free time watching Doctor Who and Torchwood. Now that i'm almost caught up I started writing again and this story went and decided to turn into a crossover. 
> 
> I'm not sure how fast i'll be getting updates out, I've got a few chapters written, it's kinda choppy, and i have No Beta so all the mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

Chapter One

Clark’s POV

 

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Ryan had just told me about Helen and Lionel’s plan to try and kill Lex. There is no way in hell I’m letting that bitch marry Lex. It’s bad enough that the last one tried to get me to kill him; I’m not letting this one actually do it. Where the hell did he go, there aren’t many places to hide around here. There he is.

 

“Lex, can I talk to you, alone, for a second” I ask him when I finally find him.

 

“Clark, this is Oliver Queen, Oliver this is my Best Man, Clark Kent” Lex says and I nod before looking to Lex again.

 

“Lex, it’s kinda important” I say trying not to be rude and he nods.

 

“Scale from one to Desiree how bad is it” He asks and I just give him a look, hoping he’ll get it.

 

“That bad, alright, Oliver it was good, oh who the hell am I trying to kid, it was great to see you again man, I may need your help here a in bit depending on what is going on.” Lex says then walks away with me.

 

“What’s going on” He asks and I sigh before telling him everything that Ryan had told me, glad that Lex knows about both Ryan and myself.

 

“So she’s working for my father, great. You know I actually liked her” He says with a little chuckle.

 

“Eh, I wasn’t a big fan” I joke and he smiles.

 

“Alright, I’m going to need to get Oliver to help with this. Go find Ryan, make sure he’s ok and then meet me in the room they had us all getting ready in.” He says and I nod before going to find Ryan, knowing that if Lionel found out we knew what was going on any one of us would be in danger.

 

Once I find Ryan I lead him back to the room that we had changed in. Lex and Oliver were already there and Lex was in the process of changing.

 

“No point in staying in the suits boys” He calls and I chuckle before catching the cloths that are thrown at me.

 

“Hope they fit, we couldn’t seem to find what you had on before hand” Lex calls out and I just shake my head before walking into one of the adjoining rooms and changing.

 

“So what’s the plan” I ask once everyone had changed and Lex sighs.

 

“Well, considering the wedding is set to start, now, I say we sneak out of here and catch a flight to London. I cleared it with your parents, who are running interference for us by the way” Lex says and Ryan and I both smile.

 

“I’ve always wanted to see London, lets get out of here” I say but stop when I hear someone out in the hall.

 

“Lex, are you back here, we’re waiting on you” Lionel calls and Oliver smirks.

 

“I’m up, out the window you guys, I’ll meet you down the road.” He says pointing to the window behind us and I’m shocked to see Lex is the one who opens it.

 

“Come on Clark, we don’t have all day” He whispers and I nod walking over to the window and watching as he jumps out before helping Ryan climb up and out. I nod to Oliver before jumping out the window as well.

 

Oliver’s POV

 

I shake my head at Lex’s friend, before walking out into the hall.

 

“Lionel, shouldn’t you be at the wedding” I ask before taking his arm and turning him around and walking him towards the front of the church.

 

“Lex seems to be missing” He says and I hold back a smile.

 

“I was just speaking with him not ten minuets ago, he was going to track down his best man and groomsman and then head this way. I’m sure he’ll be there soon, why don’t you go wait with everyone else and I’ll have a look outside” I say hoping he will listen.

 

“Alright, but hurry” He says and I nod as he goes to join everyone else. I nod and the people who Lex had pointed out as The Kent’s before walking out the door of the church and out to my Ducati.

 

No sooner than I’m situated and have started my bike does Lionel come running out of the church and I smirk as I throw gravel behind me stopping a little ways down the road and helping Lex climb on the back, knowing that Lionel can see it.

 

“You know that this is going to cause a lot of problems right” I ask him before I take off and he just laughs.

 

“Ryan and Clark are in a car a couple miles down the road and will follow us to the Airport” He says and I nod before speeding off.

 

Sure enough a couple miles down the road the car Lex had been planning on driving to the airport was waiting, only all the just married crap that had been on it when I got here was gone. It doesn’t take long for us to get to the airport; Clark was able to keep up with me really well. Once we’re there Lex tells Clark to leave the keys in the car with the windows down.

 

“You that ready to get rid of it” Clark jokes and Lex nods.Once Lex does everything to insure it gets stolen we walk into the airport.

 

* * *

 

No POV

 

Once they deal with Airport Security they all board Lex’s private jet and head to Cardiff, Wales. Having decided to change course, not wanting to land in a large city, the flight took around 14 and a half hours and by the time they landed they were glad to have chosen a smaller airport instead of Heathrow.

 

“So, let’s rent a car and find a hotel” Lex says once they get into the airport it’s self.

 

“I say we get a Range Rover Vogue, preferable in black” Clark says and Lex chuckles.

 

“Sounds good to me” He says as they make their way to the airports car rental agency. Once they get there, they run into a small line.

 

“I’m gonna go grab some coffee, anyone want anything” Clark asks, and they all shake their heads, he shrugs and walks off to find a coffee stand, only to run into a man in a World War two era long coat.

 

“Sorry man, long flight” Clark says and the man chuckles.

 

“No problem, names Captain Jack Harkness, and you are” He says and Clark can tell the man is flirting with him and chuckles.

 

“Clark and I’m not interested man, no offence” Clark says and Jack just stares at him.

 

“Not your type” Jack asks tilting his head and Clark chuckles.

 

“No, not really” Clark says spotting a Coffee kiosk.

 

“At least let me get you a coffee” Jack says noticing where Clark is looking and Clark sighs, but nods.

 

“After you” Clark says before following a few steps behind Jack and pulling out his phone.

 

 _‘Hey let Oliver handle the car, I need help. Ran into a guy, cute but not really my type, do you think you can help me out? –C’_ Clark types out in record time and sends to Lex before sliding his phone back in his pocket, thankful that Lex had gotten him a phone that would work over seas for when he traveled with him in the summer.

 

“So what brings you to Cardiff” Jack asks and Clark sighs, hoping Lex hurries.

 

“Vacation” Clark hears and feels an arm slip around his waist.

 

“And who are you” Jack asks and Clark almost laughs.

 

“Don’t get out much do you” Oliver says and Clark almost sighs, having hoped that Lex would come instead of sending his friend that in the short plane trip over Clark had developed a crush of sorts on.

 

“His older brother found out his ex wasn't who he thought she was, and decided to bring their younger brother and the two of us along with him on a tour of Europe, Clark just finished high school and we couldn't turn it down” Oliver says as Clark drapes his arm over Oliver’s shoulders.

 

“Always best to bring friends along when you run out on a wedding” Jack says with a shrug before he orders a coffee then turns to Clark and Oliver.

 

“Nothing for me, I’m use to the traveling. Don’t over do it on the caffeine though Clark, it just makes it worse when you crash” Oliver says before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Clark’s temple.

 

“I think I’ll just have tea” Clark says and turns to Oliver who nods before ordering Clark some kind of Tea.

 

“That’ll help boost your energy and it tastes really good, it’s what I usually have when I’m over here” Oliver says and smiles softly towards Clark.

 

“You know your tea, I’m impressed” Jack says and Oliver chuckles and fells more than sees Lex and Ryan walking up.

 

“I’ve spent my fair share of time in England, never got to venture out to Wales though” Oliver says.

 

“Which is why we changed course, Got the SUV you wanted Clark, you get your drink” Lex asks knowing full well that if Oliver had anything to do with it Clark would be drinking some sort of Tea.

 

“Waiting on it now Lex” Clark says, then shoots him a look.

 

“This must be the brothers than, Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you” Jack says before reaching out for the drinks.

 

“Here you go Clark, enjoy your visit” Jack says before someone else walks up.

 

“Bloody hell Jack, when I asked you to pick me up I meant that I wanted you to actually meet me when I got off the bloody plane. If I wanted to be wondering around the bloody airport I’d have asked Rhys to do it” A dark haired woman says from behind Jack, who flinches a bit before turning around with a smile.

 

“Gwen, I’m sorry Love, I got distracted. This is Clark and I don’t think I ever got the rest of your names” Jack says turning back to the small group.

 

“Are you daft, the blond is Oliver Queen, the tall skinny one is Lex Luthor, not sure about the other two though” Gwen says which causes Lex and Oliver to both smirk.

 

“They’re my pseudo brothers Clark and Ryan Kent” Lex says and Gwen nods.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all, I thought you were getting married, Mr. Luthor” Gwen says and everyone chuckles a bit.

 

“Till I found out she was gonna try and kill me. Decided to bring these three with me on what I’m sure would have been an otherwise deadly honeymoon.” Lex says, and to Jack and Gwen he seems perfectly ok, but to his three companions they can see what he’s hiding.

 

“Well welcome to Wales, enjoy you trip. Come on you daft fool, we should be heading to work” Gwen says before grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him away.

 

“Shall we” Lex says and the four of them walk towards the front of the airport, Clark noticing that Oliver’s arm still hasn’t moved from his waist.  He was about to say something when he noticed they were going the same way as Jack and Gwen are so he decides to go with it, enjoying it for however short a time he has. Little does he know what’s in store for him on this trip?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should go up on Monday, but Monday is my birthday and i'm not sure if i'll even be at home so it's going up today. 
> 
> I don't own anything, I hope you enjoy though!

Millennium Centre Cardiff, Wales

Underground Torchwood Hub

Normal POV

 

“Jack what the bloody hell was that” Gwen asks once they get to The Hub.

 

“History just changed Gwen, I knew who they were. As far as I knew those three were never close with each other. Clark was close with Lex for a few years when he was in high school, and then became close with Oliver when he was in his twenties, but Lex and Oliver traveling together, and running away from a wedding together. That never happened, in _my_ history books, Oliver and Lex hated each other, in fact once Clark meet Oliver it wasn’t uncommon for the two Billionaires to fight over Clark. Something happened, someone went back and changed their history and I need to know why and if I need to stop them from doing it” Jack says as they walk though the tunnel and into The Hub, only to find two people who they thought were dead working away.

 

“Jack, we have a slight issue, can I talk to you and Gwen in your office” Ianto says when he spots them and they both nod before making their way towards Jack’s office.

 

“What the bloody hell” Gwen says once they get to Jack’s office, then turns to see Tosh and Owen working away.

 

“I check, they’re alive and have no memory of the day they died. I also checked the morgue, Jack Tosh’s body isn't down there, what’s going on” Ianto says, and they can both hear how scared Ianto is.

 

“I’m not sure, look you two head down to the bunker, ok. I’m gonna call Martha, see if anything wired is going on, on her end. Do me a favor, call this number, and ask for Rose Tyler.” Jack says writing down a number and handing it to Ianto.

 

“What about your Doctor” Gwen asks and Jack stops for a minuet before writing down another number and handing it to Gwen.

 

“He may sound different, I have no idea if he’s regenerated or not. Tell him what’s going on here and what I told you about the people we ran into at the airport” He says then pulls them both to him and pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, much like the last time the three of them worked with The Doctor.

 

“Be safe and I’ll be back as soon as I can. I love you both” Jack says then rushes out of his office and out of The Hub.

 

“I guess we should get started” Gwen says as her phone rings, _07700 900 461_ being the number to show up on the caller id.

 

“Hello” Gwen says, before looking down at the slip of paper she’s holding, and recognizing the number.

 

“Gwen Cooper, it’s been a long time. Now I’m guessing that you’ve got a couple extra people at work today, and Jack was going to have you call. It’s nothing to worry about, something was fixed, that had been broken a long time ago, and it effected what happened to your friends, I’ve already talked to Martha, she’s the reason I called. Said Jack would have you call. Tell Ianto that Rose is back, she’s here with me. And she sends her love to Jack and we’ll stop in just as soon as we can, is there anything else” The Doctor says and Gwen smiles.

 

“Ya, Jack and I ran into some people at the airport, Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, and Clark and Ryan Kent, he said that according to his history lessons the older three were never friends with each other, in fact he made it seem like Lex, and Oliver hated each other. But from what I can remember, those two have been close since they were in school together. Have even been thinking about going into business together” Gwen says and The Doctor sighs into the phone.

 

“Tell Jack that it’s fine, he shouldn’t worry nothing has changed that couldn’t. Clark’s future with Oliver is still on target and having Lex on their side is for the best, it wasn’t a fixed point. Having changed what was changed, it’s brought about a brighter and better future. And no I didn’t do it, but I know who did and I support their decision and Jack will to one day, when he finds out who did it that is. I must be going, Rose and I have a lot to catch up on, Allons-y” He says then hangs up.

 

“He said not to bother calling the number Jack gave you, Rose was with him, and I could hear her in the background. He said that nothing had been changed that wasn’t a fixed point and for us not to worry. Which means that Jack is going to worry until The Doctor decides to show up” Gwen tells Ianto who nods and looks out to the coffee pot.

 

“Let’s wait for Jack, he’ll need coffee too” Gwen says before reaching over and taking Ianto’s hand in hers.

 

“Do you regret it” Ianto asks turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together.

 

“Leaving Rhys, or getting with you and Jack” Gwen asks and Ianto smiles, glad that she’s able to read him so well.

 

“Any of it” Ianto asks and Gwen smiles.

 

“Not for a second. Rhys is a good man, and a good agent, but if I had stayed with him I would have ended up pregnant and I’m just not ready to do that yet” Gwen says before leaning over and kissing Ianto gently.

 

“Oi, does the boss man know about the pair of you” They hear from the doorway.

 

“Of course he does Owen. How was your trip Gwen” Rhys says walking up behind Owen and Gwen smiles.

 

“It was good, we got things handled, and I was on my way. I thought you were off today” Gwen says noticing that Rhys was trying not to freak out.

 

“Jack called me in, and filled me in on what’s going on. Said it was all hands” Rhys says and Gwen nods.

 

“Does this have anything to do with Tea-Boy screaming when Tosh and I walked in this morning” Owen asks in a joking tone.

 

“That it does Owen that it does. Staff meeting in fifteen” Jack says from behind Rhys causing Owen to nod.

 

“You got it, Tosh know” Owen asks and Jack nods.

 

“I told her on my way up” Jack says and Owen takes that as his queue to leave.

 

“Right then” He mutters as Rhys turns to let him past, once he’s gone everyone lets out a collective sigh.

 

“Ok Martha said that as far as she knew it was just them and Rose.” Jack says moving to hang his Long Coat on the coat rack in his office.

 

“The Doctor said that no fixed points had been altered, and that he supported who ever did that and once you figured out who and why you would too, then hung up” Gwen says and Jack turned to Ianto.

 

“He also said not to bother calling Rose, that she was with him and that they would be busy, and he would stop by as soon as they could” Gwen adds and Jack sighs before pulling his phone out and dialing a number.

 

“Come on old girl, make him answer” Jack mutters the smiles.

 

“Doctor, I’m sure you and Rosie have an awful lot to _catch up on_ but I’ve got two people in my hub that were dead yesterday now call me paranoid but the first time this happened, I almost lost Gwen, and the second and last time it happened Owen ended up being the living dead. So your catch up with Rose can wait” Jack says then pauses for a second.

 

“And I really hope that The TARIDS is playing this in every room, for everyone one with you to hear, because we need you Doc, I’m always there when you need me, it’s your turn, this time you _can_ do something to help so do it” Jack says then hangs up. Almost as soon as he lays his phone down does it ring.

 

“Doctor, how are you… I didn’t realize… well now that she’s set course then I’ll see you soon… thank her for me will you… see you soon” Jack says then hangs up.

 

“The TARDIS changed course on him, they should be here soon. Let’s move to the conference room, if I know that old girl like I think I do then that’s where she’ll land.” Jack says looking at everyone and they just look at him.

 

“TARDIS’S are grown, not built; they have this Chameleon Circuit, which is the component of a TARDIS which changed its outer plasmic shell to assume a shape which blended in with its surroundings. It got broken in 1960’s London, which is why it’s a 1960’s Police call box. Anyway they have a soul, The Doctor likes to think that he stole her, but I honestly think that she stole him, she was after all unlocked and he didn’t have a key at the time” Jack says and realizes that he hadn’t done anything but confuse them more.

 

“The Ship is alive, and is a She, all TARDIS’s are females, don’t ask me why I don’t know. She always takes The Doctor where he needs to be, even if he doesn’t want to be there. And since she knows me and has been in my head, she can still access my thoughts, so she knows that the conference room is the best place to drop Rose and The Doctor, so let’s move people.” Jack says which snaps everyone back to the present and the all head towards the conference room. Once they get there they hear what sounds like an engine trying to start.

 

“At least Mickey can’t find the way in” Jack mutters to himself, knowing that if he could and he actually heard the TARDIS he would be running in as fast as he could.

 

“I’m going, no need to be snippy about it” The all hear from inside the TARDIS causing Jack, Gwen, and Ianto to smile, recognizing the voice from when the Daleks were in the sky, but Rhys, Owen, and Tosh, the latter two having already been in the conference room when everyone else had walked in, were just confused, the latter two again more so that Rhys.

 

“Doctor” Jack says with a wide grin before walking forward and into the TARDIS, meeting The Doctor right inside the door.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Doc” Jack says before spotting Rose.

 

“Rose Tyler, get over here you” Jack says stepping away from The Doctor and opening his arms for Rose.

 

“It’s so good to see you Jack, I’ve missed you a lot” Rose says and Jack smiles.

 

“I’ve missed you too Rosie, come on I’ve got some people I want you both to meet. But first” Jack says stepping away from Rose and walking over to the control panel.

 

“Thanks for bringing them old girl, you still look great. He treating you good” Jack asks and the TARDIS purrs which causes Jack to smile.

 

“Good” He says before caressing the panel a bit, giving it a final pat he smiles and walks back towards the door.

 

“Come on you two” He says before walking out and back over to Gwen and Ianto.

 

“Gwen and Ianto, you two look wonderful” The Doctor says and they smile.

 

“Well we’re not fighting a war with the Dalek’s this time so” Gwen says with a shrug, causing Ianto to chuckle.

 

“As do you Doctor, and you must be Rose, Jack talks about the pair of you often” Ianto says with a smile which makes Rose chuckle.

 

“I like em Jack” Rose says winking at Jack.

 

“What’s going on here” Owen asks, bringing everyone back to the present.

 

“Right, what’s the last case you remember working with us Owen” Jack asks.

 

“Dealing with your bloody ex, John, or whatever” Owen says which causes Gwen and Ianto to flinch.

 

“And what happened” Jack asks, hating to have to relive it but he has to know.

 

“Well after we found out what was really going on, I ended up being closer to the nuclear reactor, and I managed to get it fixed, with Tosh talking me through what do to from here, and got out just in the nick of time” Owen says then gets a funny look on his face.

 

“No, wait, I bloody died there, what the bloody hell happened” Owen almost yells, Jack doesn’t answer and turns to Tosh.

 

“What do you remember Tosh” Jack asks softly and she looks up.

 

“I remember all of it Jack, the same way I would think you do” Tosh says softly.

 

“Then what brought them back from the dead Doc, because I know that something had to of, there wasn’t anything left of Owen, and we put Tosh in the vault” Jack asks and The Doctor looks at Rose.

 

“What brought you back Jack” Rose asks which causes Jack to jerk around and look at Rose.

 

“Tell me it didn’t” Jack says and Rose chuckles.

 

“Bad Wolf, no, but the TADIS did have something to do with them coming back. You and I are two of her favorite companions for The Doctor; did you really think she wouldn’t step in? She knows you can’t travel with him, you’re not meant to, and that’s why I’m back, for now anyway. We both know that I won’t be the last person he picks up and takes for an adventure. But for now I’m traveling with him. And you need this team for what’s coming, and you need those four you ran into today at the airport too” Rose tells him and he looks at her like she had two heads.

 

“Can we just back up a second, are you telling me that not only have I died, but so did Tosh” Owen says getting everyone’s attention.

 

“Twice, what’s your point, Jack does it all the time” Gwen says and Owen goes pale.

 

“Wait, look at his hand, it’s not hurt” Ianto says then before Owen can yank it away from Ianto, he’s got it in his hand and the injuries that he sustained after becoming the living dead were no longer there.

 

“Take it from the top, and slowly” Jack says turning back to face The Doctor, who sighs. Before explaining that while Owen has some of the memories that he would have should he have lived the first time, the memory of dying and coming back aren’t there. And then goes on to explain the reason why the formerly dead members of Torchwood Cardiff were brought back to life.

 

“Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the police. Tracking down alien life on Earth, arming the human race against the future. The twenty-first century is when everything changes. And you've got to be ready” The Doctor says looking right at Jack.

 

“That’s your motto, or whatever. Well Jacky boy, it’s the 21st century and it’s all changed. Two men that should hate each other have been like brothers since childhood, only being apart when one was lost at sea for over a year. Two people, who were dead yesterday, woke up with no memory of being dead. And two people who thought they would die one day are just working out that something is different, _wrong_ but they can’t put their finger on it” The Doctor continues but stops when he sees the look on Jack’s face.

 

“No” Jack says before turning to look at Gwen and Ianto who were looking down.

 

“It’s not as bad as it seems Jack, Old Girl just didn’t want you to be alone” The Doctor says reaching out for him but Jack pulls back and stumbles his way away from everyone.

 

“You’ll be glad this happened in a few months, remember the 4-5-6, their on their way back, they’ll be here soon, and they’ll want more than they got the first time, would you be able to cope with losing one of them, or would you walk away from the remaining one because you were hurting and just wanted to do the one thing you’ll never be able to do, Face Of Boe” The Doctor says, causing Rose to gasp and cover her mouth.

 

“He’s” She says and The Doctor nods.

 

“He is, but he could be so much more, that’s why The TARDIS did what she did, she didn’t want her reformed conman to be alone in life. To always be running, she’s already got one running thief, she doesn’t want another” He says a gentle smile spaying across his face.

 

“What are the three of you going on about” Rhys asks and Gwen is the one to speak up.

 

“That man there is The Doctor, the blonde is Rose Tyler, and the box is The TARDIS. A week ago, Ianto, and I were out at dinner, Jack was busy with paper work, anyway this tall man with less floppy hair, a red fez, braces, and bow tie plops down in an empty seat at our table. Says he’s The Doctor, and he’s got a proposal for us” Gwen says and Ianto chuckles.

 

“He says that he can make us immortal like Jack, but the catch is we wont remember until the time’s right, if we agree” Ianto says looking at Jack.

 

“Which of course we did, we love you Jack and we love each other. Neither one of us want you to be alone” Gwen says walking slowly over to Jack.

 

“You won’t be saying that in 200 years, after you watch everyone you love die” Jack says but Gwen shakes her head.

 

“It won’t matter, because the two people who mean the most to me will always come back to me.” Gwen says taking his hands in hers as Ianto walks over.

 

“The sentiments the same here, yes I’ll miss my sister, and her kids, but my heart lies with the two of you” Ianto says then pulls both Gwen and Jack into him, much like Jack does with the two of them, and kisses each one of them on the top of their heads.

 

“Wait, a fez, really” Jack asks and Rose chuckles.

 

“Spoilers” The Doctor says from behind them, remember the last time someone said that.

 

“Speaking of, you left a message with us, would you like to hear it” Gwen asks and he nods.

 

“Relax will ya, you and she will continue meeting in the wrong order, the first meeting for you was the last for her, but there will come a time for your last meeting with her, and like you she wont remember or know who you are.” Gwen says which makes The Doctor smile.

 

“Now, what’s so important about the group we meet at the airport” Jack asks, having a vague idea of who Gwen was referring to, having meet one River Song, aka Melody Pond once and knew her tie to The Doctor.

 

“You know a lot about them Jack, who they are didn’t change, but there was someone that the history books left out, because he originally didn’t survive, the younger of the Kent brothers, what was his name Jack” The Doctor asks and he thinks for a minuet.

 

“Ryan, why what’s special about him” Jack asks, which he feels stupid about when The Doctor starts talking again.

 

“He too grew up in Smallville, he had a brain tumor, that combined with the meter rocks, gave him an interesting ability, if I do say so myself. Have to watch your thoughts with him while he’s so young, he hasn’t learned to control it just yet” The Doctor says causing both Jack and Gwen to pale a little pit.

 

“You were both thinking about work weren’t you, don’t worry about it. He’s a good kid, knows more about things than you would think” The Doctor says with a chuckle.

 

“He’s what 13, could he really keep it to himself” Gwen asks and Jack chuckles.

 

“If he’s been around Clark for any amount of time, then it’ll be ok, but according to record, Clark was a typical Kansas farm boy, that’s not the impression I got from him today” Jack says and The Doctor laughs.

 

“He might have been before, but there was something about Jonathan Kent accepting his friendship with Lex that allowed Clark to feel more comfortable being himself, you know where he’s from, you met his father and uncle, worked with a cousin of his as well at the Time Agency” The Doctor says and Jack laughs.

 

“The House of El, how could I forget those boys, I’m guessing I’ll have to track down that cousin of his huh, have him give Clark _the talk_ ” Jack says before the cog door alarm sounds.

 

“That was a lot faster than I gave them credit for, Jack you and Gwen should go meet your guests, I have a feeling that anyone else might just scare the poor boys” Rose says walking around to push Jack and Gwen out the door, and blocking the rest of the team from leaving.

 

* * *

 

Tourist shop ten minuets earlier

Clark, Lex, Oliver, and Ryan

 

“You’re sure this is where they went” Oliver asks, having been let in on the family secret on the drive here, since there wasn’t much a choice in the matter when Ryan started freaking out as soon as they were in their car.

 

“I’m positive, give me a few minuets and I’ll find a way down, there’s gotta be a way” Clark says, knowing that there were people, and a really familiar looking box, below the surface. It took him a good five minuets to find the button, another minuet to convince himself that it was the way into the underground bunker, and then it took them four to walk through the tunnels and get to a Cog door.

 

“What’s the odds that there won’t be an alarm on this door” Oliver asks, hand hovering over the button that they all figured opened the door.

“It’s an underground base of some kind, even if someone managed to get this far undetected; they wouldn’t want someone walking in their front door unannounced. It’s going to be loud and really annoying” Lex says and Ryan nods, along with Clark.

 

“Don’t point out that I would know that had I read the comics that you tried to get me to read as a kid, I’m beginning to gather that people actually use those in real life. You were right and I was wrong, you win shall we” Oliver says and Lex nods, not bothering to hide his smirk. Sure enough as soon as Oliver pushes the button to open the cog door a really loud, really annoying alarm sounds, with lights.

 

“Through the door as fast as we can, hopefully as soon as we’re clear the door will shut and the alarm will stop.” Lex says and they all rush through the cog door and what look like jail cell doors and sigh when the alarms stop as soon as the doors shut.

 

“Look at this place” Lex says letting out a low whistle.

 

“Defiantly funded by a government, very few people could afford this, and none of them live this side of the Atlantic. In fact two of them are in the room, and the third that I know of is probably sitting in his own cave right about now” Oliver says and Lex laughs.

 

“We both know neither one of us would go for the underground hide away” Lex says with a chuckle as Ryan pulls out a good size dark chocolate bar, not knowing that there was someone, or rather something that could smell it up in the rafters.

 

“We’ll leave the under ground thing to him, and settle for saving the world from Lionel from ground level shall we” Oliver says before noticing the two people from the airport walking their way.

 

“Ok, I won’t doubt you two again. Ryan look out” Oliver says when he sees the Pterodactyl flying towards Ryan.

 

“She just smells the chocolate, she won’t attack. Myfanwy, no” Jack says and after she does what could only be considered as pouting Jack pulls out a much smaller bar and throws it to her.

 

“Now, go on. You’ll get fed tonight like always” Jack says with a chuckle as she catches the bar in the air and flies back to her nest to enjoy the treat.

 

“She’s harmless, really. Remind me to tell Ianto not to give her anymore Chocolate today, we really should be careful on what we give her” Jack says, directing the last part to Gwen who nods.

 

“How did you find us, and get in” Jack asks, already guessing how.

 

“Why asks questions you already know the answers too, Captain” Ryan asks right back and Jack smiles.

 

“I like you kid, I ask because while I may know a fair lot more than you all think I should, Gwen doesn’t have a clue as to who you all really are. And as it’s been pointed out to me, apparently I don’t either. What I was taught as a child, appears not to be true” Jack says then points to the lounge area.

 

“Shall we all go sit” Jack asks but Ryan stops them.

 

“What’s Retcon, and why is she thinking of slipping it in some tea to give us” Ryan asks, and no sooner than he asks does he get shoved behind the other three.

 

“Gwen, seriously, one, their the good guys. Two even I wouldn’t Retcon a teenager. And three are you fucking nuts, you can’t even think about Retconing Lex and Oliver, and it wouldn’t work on Clark, so that would defeat the purpose. He would just find a way to trigger their memories and then we’d have two really pissed off billionaires on our hands, possibly three if they wanted to include Bruce Wayne in on their revenge plans and even I wouldn’t want to go up against them” Jack says then shivers at the thought.

 

“Jack, how’s it going down there” The Doctor yells out, poking his head out of the hall that leads to the conference room.

 

“Doctor, is that you” Clark and Lex say at the same time which makes him chuckle.

 

“I’m doing it again aren’t I, meeting people out of order” He mumbles but Clark hears him and chuckles as The Doctor makes his way down the stairs and to the group gathered, Lex and Clark relaxing knowing that they can at least trust The Doctor.

 

“You can trust Jack and Gwen boys, you have to remember Ryan, that Clark would have been able to notice it something was wrong, as it is their protocol to Retcon people who find out about them, but I wouldn’t have let it get that far” The Doctor says and they nod but they don’t completely relax.

 

“Oh for the love of, Retcon causes temporary amnesia in who ever takes it. But like I told Gwen, I refuse to give it to anyone under 21, nor would I give it to anyone as powerful as a Luthor or Queen, and I know it wouldn’t work on Clark seeing as a relative of his helped me create it and made sure it wouldn’t work on people like him” Jack says, knowing that it’s giving more away than he would like.

 

“You’re saying a Kent helped you create it” Lex asks, and Jack laughs.

 

“I’m not as dumb as you want me to play it, Mr. Luthor, I know who or should I say what Clark is, where I’m from he’s a hero, we’re raised on the stories of what he does in the future” Jack says raising an eyebrow daring Lex to say something.

 

“Put away the measuring sticks boys” Someone says from the top of the stairs and Clark smiles.

 

“Rose, you look younger” Lex says then surprises almost everyone by walking around Jack, Gwen, and The Doctor and up to Rose.

 

“We’re doing all this out of order, now I get how The Doctor must feel” Rose says to him once he gets to her.

 

“You told me as much the last time I saw you, but either way it is good to see you” Lex says then pulls her into a hug.

 

“Stop hogging her already Lex” Clark says and they both chuckle before walking down to the rest of the group, as soon as their close Clark pulls Rose into a hug.

 

“I think we should to move this to a conference room, make it more comfortable for all of us” Jack says running a hand through his hair.

 

“Sounds like a good idea, lead the way, Mr. Harkness” Lex says.

 

“Lex, really, just this once can’t you be nice” Clark says but he smiles as he says it so Jack and Gwen aren’t sure if he’s joking or not. No one really talks as they all follow Jack and Gwen towards an empty conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit ramblely through out this chapter, for this i apologize, it happens and i am so so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know I've been sick and dealing with a lot of crap. I'm not going to waste anymore of your time, I don't own anything. If you recognize it chances are it's not mine. Enjoy chapter 3

NO POV

Millennium Centre Cardiff, Wales

Torchwood Hub Conference room

 

“Alright, I think we all got off on the wrong foot” Jack says once they all sit down, The Doctor and Rose taking the seats at the head and foot of the table, making the remaining six have to sit around the table, facing each other.

 

“You could say that” Oliver mutters but it’s heard by everyone.

 

“Oliver just chill ok” Lex says softly, knowing that it’s a lot to take in, also considering that in the short time that Oliver had known Clark he had developed a crush of sorts on the younger man. Which is what Oliver had gone to Clark’s aid in the airport, instead of Lex, not that Lex hadn’t helped Clark out like that before he had many times over the four years that he had been friends with Clark, but they both knew that there weren’t any romantic feelings between them, and Lex really did see Clark and Ryan both as younger brothers.

 

“First things first, who are you people. And you might as well have the rest of you stop lurking around, it’s harder to focus” Clark says knowing that the added thoughts were driving Ryan nuts.

 

“Actually, I believe that Owen, Tosh, and Rhys need to go take care of something” The Doctor says as Ianto walks in, carrying coffee.

 

“They do, the rift is active again, they’re taking care of it, Rhys is in charge much to Owen’s disappointment but given it’s been a year for him and Tosh he didn’t argue, much” Ianto says sitting the try of coffee, and upon closer inspection tea on the table between everyone.

 

“Is it safe to drink” Lex asks with a pointed look towards Ianto.

 

“If there is one thing you trust me on Alex, Ianto Jones would never do that to something he made. He values his work too much to slip Retcon into it” The Doctor says and Lex nods.

 

“I’ve told you not to call me that, reminds me of Alfred getting on to me as a child” Lex says and The Doctor just gives him a look.

 

“It was a valid question” Lex says crossing his arms and looking back at The Doctor.

 

“Even so, Lex, he wasn’t in the room when it was brought up. As far as he could have known he was making tea and coffee for friends” Rose says and Lex sighs before leaning back into his chair.

 

“Gwen right” Ianto whispers to Jack who nods, causing Ianto to chuckle.

 

“I’m afraid our partner is one of the shoot first ask questions later, types” Ianto says causing Lex, Oliver, and Clark to look at Ryan who nods.

 

“Can you try not to be so graphic in those thoughts there Captain, I really don’t want to see that” Ryan says and Jack actually blushes.

 

“Sorry kid” He says and Ryan shrugs.

 

“Hey I’m the one invading your mind, I just can’t help it” Ryan says with a shrug.

 

“Alright so lets get things started, ya” Rose says looking to The Doctor who nods.

 

“Jack why don’t you start and I’d like the rest of you to realize that while Jack won’t tell the rest of his team with out your permission, I don’t expect him to lie to his partners, it wouldn’t be right or fair.” The Doctor says and Clark nods, knowing what The Doctor means.

 

“I’m originally from Boeshane Peninsula in the 51st century. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Sorry off topic, The Boeshane Peninsula was a colony world that humans had set up by the 51st century. Humanity was sexually liberated, widely accepting both same-sex relations and inter-species ones. Human bodies in this period evolved to produce more highly evolved pheromones, which made them more sexually attractive than their ancestors. You’ll notice it if you get close enough, I smell different, most people think its after shave, or something like that but it’s just me.” Jack says then takes a break, seeing that Oliver looks a bit pale.

 

“Why don’t you drink some tea, or we could order some food or something” Jack offers, knowing that it could be a lot to take in.

 

“Just give me a minuet, I just found out about Clark and Ryan, it’s a lot to take in” Oliver says as Lex hands him a flask.

 

“I thought you left that at the castle before we went to the chapel” Clark says, sounding more like Lex’s older brother not younger.

 

“No, I left a flask at the castle” Lex says and Clark just shakes his head.

 

“You can go on now” Oliver says handing the flask back.

 

“Alright, I can’t really tell you a whole lot, spoilers and all, but you made the history books, and kids wanted to grow up to be just like you” Jack starts but Clark stops him.

 

“You know I’m getting tired of learning what The Legion decides to put in the history books, half of what they know isn’t even true” Clark says and Lex laughs.

 

“If it were the four of us wouldn’t be sitting here together, according to them you’re meant to be with Lois, we hate each other, and Oliver and I never got along. Where did they get their facts” Lex asks and Clark shrugs.

 

“I have no idea, Lois and I will _never_ get together, I think AC would have issues with that. But anyway, if you’re talking about us being superheroes, or villains, we know about that. You said something about a family member of mine helping you in the past, what did you mean, as far as we’ve been able to tell I’m the last one of my kind” Clark says and you can quickly see that he’s learned a lot from his friend.

 

“You’re not, you have a cousin out there somewhere, last time I saw him he was going by John Hart, and was a Time Agent” Jack says right before his wrist beeps.

 

“Speak of the devil, hang on” Jack says the opens the flap on the top and pushes a button before reveling John.

 

“After all this time and I get the machine, I see how it is. I can't believe I got the answer machine. Anyway what can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway I finally tracked down that son of Jor-El’s but when I got to where I tracked him too guess what I found, he’s on your side of the pond. And since you ignored me I’m going to take a wild guess that you found him. I’ll be there soon, I would like to meet him” The Holographic version of John Hart said before vanishing.

 

“Ok before you two get jealous, it was two weeks, trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years. It was like having a wife. And it was required by the Time Agency. It was a long time ago and there’s nothing between us anymore” Jack says looking between Ianto and Gwen.

 

“It was before we meet no worries” Gwen says giving him a look and he nods.

 

“That rift activity was probably him, unlike mine his Vortex Manipulator actually works” Jack says with a pointed look at The Doctor.

 

“I’ve already told you Jack, I can’t have you running around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologize, it would be too dangerous” The Doctor says with a chuckle before they hear the alarms go off again.

 

“So do they always do that or just when it’s someone who’s not supposed to be here” Lex asks, and you can hear the curiosity in his voice.

 

“Always” Gwen says and chuckles at him.

 

“Jack, you here” A male voice calls out followed by a female.

 

“Sweetie, you here” She says causing The Doctor chokes on the tea he was drinking.

 

“Ohh, River’s here” Jack says with a grin.

 

“Up here, bring them on up Rhys” Jack calls out and chuckles at the way The Doctor is acting. It doesn’t take them long to get there, Rhys doesn’t stay, in fact he almost runs from the room after showing the two where to go.

 

“Did the two of you scare my poor team” Jack asks standing up and walking over to the pair.

 

“Maybe” The woman says before eyeing The Doctor.

 

“And what kind of time do you call this, I’ve been waiting for you in this town for months” She says and The Doctor gulps.

 

“Give him a break River, things have gotten complicated” Jack says after hugging her and then moving so she can see Rose.

 

“No, it can’t be” She says pulling out a journal.

 

“It won’t be in your Journal River, things have changed, and things are different now” The Doctor says knowing what she’s looking for.

 

“But I knew to be here, waiting for you” She says flipping to the page in her journal that was now blank.

 

“Only because you were sent a message” Rose says standing up.

 

“I knew that we would need you, I just wasn’t sure when so I did the best I could” Rose says before offering her hand out to River.

 

“It’s nice to meet you River, and don’t worry too much about you future” Rose says shaking hands with her.

 

“What do you mean” She asks and Rose just smirks.

 

“Spoilers” She says then sits back down.

 

“Bloody spoilers I hate them” River says before sitting down next to the chair that Jack had been sitting in.

 

“Which one is he” John asks bouncing on his feet.

 

“My god John, calm yourself, Clark this is the cousin I was in the process of telling you about. Don’t get too close, for your sake” Jack says and that’s when he realizes that other than when he had actually bumped into Jack at the airport Jack had kept a good few feet between them.

 

“It’s nothing bad, just don’t want to send you into a frenzy” Jack says seeing the look cross Clark’s face, causing Clark to nod.

 

“You look just like your father, please tell me he’s not a tight wad like his dad, I love the man, but boy was he a kill joy at parties” John says turning his attention to Clark.

 

“He use to be, but he’s lightened up in the last couple years” Lex says with a chuckle, and looks forward to getting to know this cousin of Clarks.

 

“So what side of the family are you from” Lex asks when Clark just stares at him.

 

“Jor-El and Zor-El wee my fathers brothers” John says but doesn’t expand from there.

 

“Alright, Rose why don’t you, River, and The Doc go catch up, maybe try to explain things to River a little better, don’t let her leave though, it’s dangerous enough that she’s here, if she were to run across anyone” Jack says but then stops when he remembers who he’s talking about.

 

“Never mind, forget I was saying that. Watch your self though River” Jack says and they share a look, one of understanding. Jack knowing that her parents are currently hanging out with a version of herself hell bent on killing their future Son-In-Law.

 

“I’ve been here this long Captain, I’m not going to go changing things now, I’ve got faith in them all” She says and he knows what she means, remembering his own journal, the one full of experiences with The Doctor, some from the future and some that he’s added since Satellite 5. He nods and the three walk out of the room.

 

“John, back up some would you he isn’t use to us yet” Jack growls when he sees just how close John is to Clark and see what Clark’s reaction is to it.

 

“My bad, sorry” John says softly before walking over to the other side of the room, Jack watches as Clark slowly relaxes and the lets out a long breath.

 

“What the hell” Clark says once his brain clears and he can think again. Realizing that something else was going on when Clark looks a little frightened Jack turns to John.

 

“Tell me you bloody didn’t John, so help me god if you did I’ll help his friends hurt you” Jack says, having grown protective of Clark in the short time that they had been at the hub.

 

“It wasn’t on purpose Jack, he’s family, it happens. It’s been how long since I’ve seen anyone who was related to me? Its bloody instinct and you know it” John says while he paces the floor.

 

“Do you think I wanted to scare the boy, I didn’t bloody mean to” John says, mumbling the last part.

 

“Ok just calm down ok, you stressing out won’t help Clark” Jack says softly to him, before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into a hug.

 

“One of you needs to calm Clark down, I’ll explain once they’re both calm but right now I can’t” Jack says turning towards Oliver.

 

“Does it matter which one of us” Lex asks, somehow guessing that it should be Oliver.

 

“Not really, although it would be better if they didn’t see Clark as family” Jack says and Lex nods before shoving Oliver’s chair towards Clark.

 

“You heard him, clam my little brother down” Lex says and Jack almost misses the smirk that Lex has, almost.

 

“John, just calm down alright, come on” Jack whispers in his ear, before gently lowering them to sit on the ground, once their on the ground John ends up laying down with his head cushioned on the jacket the Lex had tossed them, knowing that just that little layer would do wonders for Jack’s confused lovers. 

 

Clark and Oliver were a completely different story, as soon as Oliver had touch Clark, he had latched on and hadn’t let go. It had taken Lex and Ianto to get them on the ground, but even then Clark was curled into Oliver’s side, reminding Lex of the time that Clark had come across that woman who was releasing massive amounts of pheromones, using them to control people.

 

“That’s what I was thinking too” Ryan whispers so softly that Lex almost misses it.

 

“He’ll be ok” Lex says turning to Ryan who looked scared.

 

“Come here” Lex says opening his arms and then next thing Lex knows he’s got a lap full of Ryan.

 

“He’s going to be fine Ryan, remember what Jack was saying about how Human bodies in the 51st century evolved to produce more highly evolved pheromones, well that’s what that teacher was doing, apparently it’s just a few centuries ahead of schedule. Clark had that initial freak out, after she cornered him in the loft, after we found him and got him calmed down he didn’t have a problem being around her, and she couldn’t control him. I don’t think John was trying to control Clark. I think he was trying to do something to help Clark access his more advanced side” Lex says, knowing that when Ryan gets scared he gets clingy, this had happened a few times while they were getting ready for the wedding, he would hear something that would freak him out and Lex would pull him into a different room and calm him down. It would be times like that that Lex would remember just how young Ryan really was, he was tall for his age, and given his ability he was a genius, it was hard to remember that he was only 12 sometimes.

 

“You’re going to be a great dad one day Lex” Ryan whispers, and even he didn’t need his gift to know what that meant to Lex.

 

“Thanks kid, I’d like to think I would be, I’ve looked after you and Clark for four years now” Lex says, _‘you’ve been like a son to me most of that time’_ he thinks, knowing that the other two can hear him and Ryan smiles before climbing down out of Lex’s lap, knowing that while Lex doesn’t care if he’s sitting there, there are a lot of people in the room that Lex doesn’t know, and with how he was raised it’ll make Lex feel better if Ryan was sitting next to him and not in his lap.

 

“So what can the two of you tell us, or can we tell you” Lex asks looking between Ianto and Gwen then turns to Ryan.

 

“ _Try not to answer what they don’t say, I know your not use to it, most people ignore it back home but it is rude to invade like that_ ” He thinks then winks at Ryan who nods so slightly Lex almost misses it and Ianto and Gwen do.

 

“Well since you’re here I don’t think Jack would mind you knowing what we’re called and what we do” Ianto says but Lex stops him for a moment.

 

“First things first, and I feel kinda rude for not asking before but it’s been hectic, what are your names, I’m Lex, this is Ryan, Clark is the stock one that freaked out, and the blonde is Oliver” Lex says and Gwen chuckles.

 

“I’m Gwen Cooper; this is Ianto Jones and welcome to Torchwood. The man who brought John and who I’m guessing was River Song up here was Rhys; there are two others who work here, Doctor Owen Harper, who fixes us up when needed and is also our ME, and then our Technical Annalist Toshiko Sato, and with Jack we make up Torchwood Three, although since four is lost, and two shut down before one blew up I guess we’re all of Torchwood. Anyway Torchwood was set up by Queen Victoria, in 1879 after an encounter with The Doctor. Torchwood was original set up to protect against The Doctor and use to say that if it was alien it was ours. That all stopped when Jack took over” Gwen says and for once Lex was thankful for Clark’s freak out.

 

“I’m sure you recognize at least Oliver and I, Clark and Ryan were adopted by a Farmer and his wife in Smallville, Kansas. Have you ever had to deal with anything, or heard anything about what’s happened since the meter shower of 89” Lex asks and Ianto’s eyes go wide.

 

“It’s rumored that the rocks have turned people into metahumans, they have special abilities that are hundreds of years too early” Ianto says and Lex chuckles before glancing at Ryan who’s trying not to say something.

 

“I’m sure you’ve gathered that Ryan is special, he can hear peoples thoughts, just the ones on the surface, apparently one or both of you were thinking something that Ryan found interesting” Lex says then nods at Ryan.

 

“There’s no way you could know everything, trust me, you don’t want that burden” Ryan says softly looking at Ianto who looks taken aback.

 

“Ryan’s a very intelligent 12 year old boy, I’ve know him since he was 8 years old, Clark was 14 when we meet. From the beginning Clark and Ryan both loved to spend time at my castle, this were getting tight for the Kent’s and there was no way they could hid it from either one of their kids. So instead of following what my father would have done, I sat down with Martha and Jon and told them that I may have the Luthor name, but I’m nothing like my father and I would do anything to prove it to them, mind you I was only 20 at the time, I hadn’t been out of school long and my only two friends were still in high school for the time.” Lex says but stops when he senses Clark and Oliver moving around behind him.

 

“We came up with a way for me to help them out that didn’t make Jon feel like he was going against everything thing that he believed and through that I became close friends with Clark, and Ryan became the younger brother that I had always wanted. One that wasn’t influenced by Lionel and that wouldn’t have to deal with the things that I did growing up. The Kent’s became my family in the first year that I was there. Ryan and Clark had gone with me to a conference that summer, and Ryan had saved me from getting involved with a woman who would later try and kill me anyway. She was a black widow and had a pheromone related gift” Lex explains.

 

“That’s putting it nicely and you know it, she tried to seduce me into killing my brother” Clark grumbles and Lex can picture Clark shiver when he says seduce.

 

“It’s not her fault she picked one of the few openly gay teenage guys to try and seduce into killing me” Lex says with a chuckle.

 

“The only thing she did was send me into a panic attack followed by what you all just witnessed” Clark says and Lex can tell that his young friend is now standing and is closer to him.

 

“We’re fine Clark, stop hovering” Lex says with out turning to look at him and Clark chuckles before sitting next to Ryan and ruffling his hair.

 

“So we’re up to your first summer in Smallville then. Other than her nothing really happened that summer, the next school year there were a few kidnapping attempts, most Lionel was behind, some he was but were still tied to him in some way. That summer we went with him to Gotham and attended Bruce’s graduation, we had missed Oliver’s due to the psycho trying to kill Lex the year before. And a few weeks later was when he disappeared. Apparently Oliver has been back for about two years, having disappeared a couple weeks after his graduation and was missing for a year before turning up in Star City, and Bruce just turned back up a month ago, guess he wasn’t able to make the wedding that wasn’t huh” Clark jokes and Lex laughs.

 

“He said that he sent his love but didn’t do weddings, even for old friends like me and would see me after the honeymoon. I really should call him before Lionel gets to the Media, and tells them that I ran off with Oliver, in hindsight climbing onto the back of his motorcycle probably wasn’t a good idea” Lex says with a shrug.

 

“I sent him a message from the airport; he’s currently helping a miss Sullivan from Metropolis with the media. It seems that she took control almost as soon as you climbed out the window” Oliver says and Clark smirks.

 

“I sent her a message while we were waiting for you two, she’s his PR and I knew he would forget to let her know until it was too late and she would get pissy and I really did want to deal with it” Clark says and Lex looks almost relieved.

 

“Yes I told her you asked me to call, I wasn’t going to sell you out to Chloe, I’m not that mean” Clark says knowing what Lex was waiting for.

 

“Someone needs to block the door, Jack thinks that John is going to try and make a run for it soon” Ryan says with a chuckle.

 

“I’ve got it, you stay there” Oliver says pointing at Clark who was about to stand up. Almost as soon as Oliver gets to the door does John try to bolt, but Oliver is able to catch him and stop him.

 

“No one is mad at you, and can you stop thinking so loud, it kinda hurts” Ryan says and moves further away from the door, not that it really helps.

 

“Just calm down ok, deep breath” Oliver says after turning John to face him.

 

“Don’t let him kiss you” Jack and Ryan both say and Oliver nods.

 

“Breath with me John, in…… and out slowly” Oliver says and Jack is kinda amazed and the way the Oliver is able to calm John down.

 

“Bruce and I had panic attacks as children, Oliver would help us out” Lex says softly to Jack who’s looking confused as John slowly calms down.

 

“Can I let you go now, and you not try to run away? I know that Clark is excited about meeting someone from his family, he’s thought he was alone all this time” Oliver says and John nods.

 

“Gonna need more than that John” Oliver says softly and smiles when John responds.

 

“I’m good now” He says and Oliver nods before letting him go.

 

“Ryan, don’t repeat that” Oliver calls out, knowing that Ryan had heard what had run through his head.

 

“Huh, sorry what” Ryan ask looking over at Oliver and Jack smirks.

 

“Sorry, it’s been a long time since I was around someone who was able to communicate like this. I’m afraid I had all of young Ryan’s attention.” Jack explains and Ryan looks like a kid at Christmas.

 

“He could hear what I was thinking, it was so cool. I could learn a lot from him.” Ryan explains as John and Oliver walk back over and sit back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than normal and it may be over soon it seems to be coming to an end on it's own, thank you for reading it so far and I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, I've had a lot going on and haven't had a chance to get this up. This is the last full chapter that I have, I'm still working on the story, it's just slow moving so the updates will be a little further apart at times. I hope you all are enjoying this, and as always anything you recognize isn't mine, Doctor Who belongs to The BBC and Smallville belongs to The CW and DC Comics. Also there is a quote from The Avengers in this chapter, I don't own them either, they belong to Marvel Comics.

Millennium Centre Cardiff, Wales

Torchwood Hub Conference room

No POV

 

“Ok so we know a basic history on everyone in the room then, but something is bothering me, why did you pick Cardiff, of all the places you could have gone, you chose to start here, why” Jack asks and Lex chuckles.

 

“We told you at the airport, neither Oliver nor I had ever been here, I’ve become fond of smaller towns in the past four years and Oliver was curious, so we had the pilot change course and landed here instead” Lex says as The Doctor walks back in.

 

“It was more than that though, something has been pulling you and your friends together, and here for a long time. The last time this happened it didn’t end well for who was doing it and I lost my best friend.” The Doctor says and Jack looks at him funny before he remembers.

 

“You looked so sad when we said goodbye, I figured you would take Donna and Rose with you, what happened” Jack asks and The Doctor sighs before explaining.

 

“She took my mind into her own head. But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her. I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, of the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. There are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe. The Woman who forgot, she was my best friend, kept me out of trouble, and she was bloody brilliant she was, and she can never remember” The Doctor says, at some point Jack and Rose had both started silently crying, the latter having joined before he started his story.

 

“There has to be a way for her to remember with out melting her brain” Clark and John say at the same time causing Lex and Jack to both chuckle.

 

“There is, and it’ll happen one day, but it won’t be the same for her, her doctor will be gone, just like Jack’s doctor is gone, and Sarah Jane’s doctor. Oh I’m still the same person, still have all the memories they did, but Jack tell me you still see the man who you risked your life for on Satellite five standing before you” The Doctor says and Jack just looks at him.

 

“Of course I do, Doc you made me a better man, the face, doesn’t matter to me, who you are inside does. And there are times, more often than not, that I look at you and see the big eared man who swapped my sonic blaster and left a banana in its place. Rose, is he still the man that you meet all that time ago, who grabbed your hand and told you to run” Jack asks her and she nods.

 

“I didn’t build a dimension cannon to come back to you for nothing you daft man. I didn’t have enough time to fully fall in love you with before we saved each other” She says then turns to River, who had come up behind them.

 

“You’re not even to my version yet, sweetie. And I can tell you, it doesn’t matter the face, or the body, we love you for who you are in there, not out here” She says laying her hand over one of his hearts, she starts to reach up for his neck, as if to fix a tie, or even a bow tie, but pulls her hand back.

 

“Anyway, we’re off topic, and we will come back to Donna later. What do you mean that someone, or possibly something, has been pulling them here, it’s not the Dalek’s again is it, because I’m getting sick of them” Jack says and The Doctor shrugs.

 

“I don’t know Jack, tell me, Gwen, did I sound like this when we spoke earlier” The Doctor asks and she just looks at him funny.

 

“What do you mean” Gwen asks.

 

“When you called me, did I sound like this, or did I sound younger, and not like this” He asks and something clicks in her head.

 

“I didn’t call you, you called me, right as I was about to call you my phone rang and it was you. I didn’t think anything about it because you’re The Doctor” Gwen says and Rose chuckles.

 

“Don’t think about it too much Gwen, it’ll give you a headache, it was probably the same version that gave you that gift, he knew that you would be calling him, so he thought he would save you the trouble” River says then flips through her journal again.

 

“Oh Doctor, what have you done” She whispers, right as a red fez lands right at her feet, they all look up and see a whirling portal open in the air above their heads.

 

“Not again” The Doctor mutters, suddenly remembering the last time, or possibly the first time, this happened.

 

“Hello can anyone hear me” A male voice says from inside or possibly the other side of the portal.

 

“That’s the man who called me” Gwen says after walking around and looking into the portal.

 

“Gwen, looking lovely, River, love how are you darling” The man asks and River smiles.

 

“And what kinda of time do you call this, hmm” She asks before seeing someone else in the portal.

 

“Don’t you dare let them jump through this with you, you hear me” She says, but the man just chuckles.

 

“It won’t hurt, why have you don’t something that they won’t approve of” He asks and she sighs.

 

“It’s bad enough that I’m here, they don’t need to be as well” River says as Jack walks around to look at the portal.

 

“You’re going to jump through aren’t you” He asks, noticing that the TARDIS looks different.

 

“We are you might want to stand back, Pond’s this is going to be bumpy, Geronimo!” He yells as jumps, right as everyone steps back.

 

“Now can someone please explain what the hell is going on” Jack asks once they have all landed and are up right.

 

“We’re waiting for one more, would you like to do the honors” Eleven asks holding out the fez to Ten. 

 

“Allons-y” He says and lobs it through the portal.

 

“Blimey, is that” Jack asks pulling Rose over to look.

 

“That’s” She says but isn’t able to finish the sentence.

 

“Why don’t I remember this” Jack asks, turning towards The Doctor.

 

“That’s Woman Wept” Rose says as a tall man with big ears and a leather jacket appears.

 

“This belong to one of you” He asks then looks up.

 

“No, not now, not here” He says and Ten sighs before walking into view of the portal.

 

“I’m afraid so, you’ll have to come alone” Ten says then nods between Jack and Rose who are finally putting it together, Nine nods before looking over his shoulder and sighing before jumping through the portal.

 

“Ok, what’s going on” Jack asks once the portal closes.

 

“Simple, someone, somewhere wanted all of us together, right here, right now. The question is, who. Rose, you look lovely, I’d like you to meet The Pond’s, Pond’s meet Rose Tyler” Eleven says causing Rose to chuckle.

 

“Amy and Rory right” She asks, holding out her hand and they nod.

 

“Let me guess, spoilers” Amy asks and Rose nods.

 

“You would be right, you tough her well” Rose says with a wink before walking towards Nine.

 

“Ok we can’t be calling all three of you ‘The Doctor’ so here’s what we’re going to do” Rose says the glances at Jack who chuckles.

 

“James York, Jim for short” Jack says causing Nine to laugh.

 

“Will be him, our current version, will be Jon Smith, because that’s all he ever uses and he won’t answer to anything else. And you, with the Fez, will be” Rose says and Jack smirks.

 

“Jared Pond, any questions, no, good. Now lets get started” Jack says throwing a wink towards River and walking over to the head of the table.

 

“Right, ok so introductions, Gwen, Ianto, John, Ryan, Oliver, Lex, and Clark, that’s Jim, Jon, and Jared, all three of them are the same man, just different versions, Jim is the earliest version that we’ve meet, and I’m guessing that Jared is the next one. No idea thought, Time it’s so Wibbly-Wobbly. Jim, Jon, Jared, this is Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, John, Ryan and Clark Kent, Oliver Queen, and Lex Luthor” Jack says pointing to different people.

 

“And that’s Amy and Rory Williams, not Pond, and River Song” Rose says pointing towards Amy, Rory, and River.

 

“Why are we all here” Amy asks as she and Rory make their way towards Jared and River.

 

“Why us, out of all the people who have traveled with The Doctor, who ever it is wants Rose, River, Rory, Amy, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Oliver, Lex, Ryan, Clark, three different versions of The Doctor and my self. The question is why?” Jon says who also notices that Amy and Rory have put themselves in between their Doctor and River and everyone else.

 

“Jon, I know that face, stop working things out, spoilers” Jack says and John smiles.

 

“I can’t help that I’m cleaver, now why us, what have we all done that makes us special. You four, from America, ever dealt with a Dalek, or a cyberman, or any other kind of alien” Jon asks and they look at him like he’s nuts.

 

“Other than when the earth was moved, no we haven’t, and there haven’t been any other Aliens in Smallville, yet” Clark says, looking at John.

 

“No other Kryptions yet” Jon asks, walking around the table but being careful not to get too close to Clark, not that he could with Oliver and Lex standing in front of both him and Ryan, he also notices that Jack has Ianto and Gwen backed off into a corner behind him.

 

“Is everyone scared that I’m going to attack or is it just too many new people in the room. I mean the only ones not hiding or being hid are John and Rose. Amy and Rory have Jared and River backed up to the wall behind them, Jack you've got your lovers backed into a corner, and you two have the Kent brother backed up to a wall” Jon says pointing at each group as he goes.

 

“Ryan, a little help here” Jon asks looking at Ryan, who smiles.  

 

“From what I've gathered” Ryan starts then pushes past three over protective brother figure types. “Is that we’re all friendly, it’s who ever has gathered us all here that should be watched. Now Jack you said that you grew up with stories about Clark, I’m guessing that Oliver was apart of them, who was the most occurring villain for them, not counting Lex, who I’m sure in the League’s eyes was the worst of the worst” Ryan asks before grabbing a legal pad and jumping onto the table and sitting cross legged in the center.

 

“The Kryptonians led by Zod, then Zod, then Doomsday, do I need to keep going” He asks and Ryan shakes his head.

 

“Ok, now the way I see it is, if someone wanted to get Clark and Company out of the way, what better way to do it than to give them back the mind reader who they lost, and then throw them all here, together. Figuring they would take longer to figure out what was going on.” Ryan says and shares a look with Jack and all three Doctors.

 

“Now’s not the time to worry about it though, right now we need to figure out why. Zod who is he” Jack says turning to John.

 

“He was the leader of the army on Krypton, worked with Jor-El some. I don’t know much about him” Jon says looking down.

 

“He will lead a group called the Kandorians, and while Ryan is on the right track he’s off on who brought us together. If it had been the Kandorians or even Zod, no way in hell he would make Lex a good guy, that would just make things harder for him” A new voice says from the door way.

 

“Don’t ask, I won’t tell you, you’re on the right path, but you have to hurry” The man says before disappearing.

 

“Martians always so vague, so it’s not the bad guys that did this than who” Smith says and Gwen looks at Jared.

 

“You told me that when Jack figured out who did this, and why, he wouldn’t have a problem with what had happened” She says and everyone turns to look at him.

 

“Spoilers” He says and Jim glares.

 

“Did he leave any messages” Ryan asks not even looking at Jared.

 

“He did, I think I’m going to like you kid, here” Jared says handing Ryan a sheet of paper, which he almost drops.

 

“Fuck” He mumbles, which has Clark at his side much too fast.

 

“He’s good, I’ll give him that” Ryan says as Clark tries to figure out the note, but can’t.

 

“What langue is that in” Clark asks and Ryan chuckles.

 

“One that very few left in the universe knows, and it’s not an easy one to learn, took me months” Ryan says with a smirk.

 

“OK, we need to get to Smallville, fast, we’ve only got a few days” Ryan says before jumping off the table.

 

“Are you going to let the rest of us in on what’s going on” Jack asks.

 

“In short, the fact that those of us who have died, or were meant to be dead already is just an accident, what’s going on is big, like end of the world, no one left to save, big” Ryan says doing everything in his power not to look at the future version of The Doctor, knowing that they’re the only two who knows whats going on.

 

“Hey, stop trying for force a connection, it wont work” Ryan says looking at Jack who shrugs.

 

“Kills ya not knowing doesn't it” Jon says with a smirk.

 

“We can’t all take the TARDIS, she’ll freak with three of you, given two of you used the same control room, I saw inside the with bow tie over there, that’s different and I’m not a fan of it, so how are we doing this” Jack asks and John holds up his arm.

 

“I can take Jared I just need to know where to land, with out him, she should, in theory, not have a problem with Jim or John” Jon K. says and Jared groans.

 

“Of all the times that to regret changing the interior, Ponds, I’ll see you on the other side of the pond” He says, muttering the first part.

 

Jim looks at Rose with a found smile, she returns it, missing traveling with the big eared version, but wouldn’t give up the one she came back for either, while John is looking between Rose and Jack, wondering why they would want to travel with him now, with their Doctor standing right there.

 

“Ease up on the depressive thoughts man, she loves you” Ryan says with a smile before walking over to his brothers.

 

“Hey, Doc, come on we can’t leave with out our pilot can we” Jack says with a wink and John shakes it off and smiles.

 

“Right, Allons-y” He says the leads the group towards the TARIDS, who almost purrs at having so many people inside her, recognizing her con-man and his mates,

 

“It’s bigger on the inside, yes, Time Lord Science, and no I’m not going to explain it” Jim says, forgetting for a second that this isn’t exclatly his ship at the moment, luckily enough John just goes with it and walks over to the center of the room, once the shock eases Clark and Lex’s inner geeks start to show and they start asking questions, but what no one was ready for was for her to take to Clark the way she did.

 

“What the hell” Clark asks upon hearing a female voice in his head and Ryan chuckles.

 

“You scared him, what did you expect” He mutters and runs his hand over the railing he’s standing by.

 

“That was the ship, she likes you. She doesn't do that often” Jon says then looks around.

 

“Right, who all knows how to fly her at this point” He asks and Jack, River, Rose, Rory, and Amy all walk over to different places on the control deck, River going to the programming station and daring John to say something.

 

“She’ll listen to me and take us where we want to go, we don’t have time for her to play with you like she likes to, sweetie” She says and before Clark, Oliver, or Lex can really understand what’s going on, they hear a wheezing sound and can feel the ship moving.

 

“You do know she isn’t supposed to make that noise right” River asks him and he just looks at her.

 

“That’s the parking brake, she’s meant to be silent, so you can sneak up on people” Amy says then flicks something and the noise stops.

 

“I like the” He starts but Rory cuts him off.

 

“We know, you like the noise, deal with it” He says and gives both Jon and Jim a look.

 

“There’s something different about him” John whispers to Jim and he nods.

 

“Spoilers” Rory says then goes back to what he was doing.

 

“River, how did you learn to fly her” Amy asks but River doesn’t answer her.

 

“I think we’re here” She says then walks over to the door and cracks it open to see  Jared and John standing there, but something seems wrong.

 

“Scan the area” She says making sure that the door didn’t make noise and that it couldn’t be seen, having set it to invisible before landing.

 

“There are people in the room with our people, I don’t know who they are, ideas” Jack says after moving the screen over to where he was standing and scanning the area.

 

“Can we take a look” Lex asks, having gotten over his excitement and nods towards the computer screen, Jack shrugs and moves it over to show Lex and Clark.

 

“Lionel and some of his men, I’m going to guess we don’t have any guns in here do we” Lex asks and Jim and Jon both shake their heads no while River chuckles and pulls open the coat she had on and handed Lex, Jack, Oliver, and Amy each a gun.

 

“I know you don’t like guns” She says but even they can tell she doesn’t care.

 

“Now, what’s the plan” Rory asks, having pulled out a gun of his own and another one that he hands to Ianto and chuckles when Amy hands one to Gwen.

 

“Rose, you and the Doctors should stay behind us, seeing as the only thing they have is their screwdrivers and we have seemed to run out of guns, unless you’re hiding one” Jack says and she shrugs and walks over to stand next to John and take his hand.

 

“Right, we need to form a plan of attack” Jack says and River smirks.

 

“I have a plan, attack” She says and he shakes his head before stopping her.

 

“While that works in the movies, I don’t think we should go in there all guns blazing” Jack says then turns to Lex and Oliver who had been taking quietly since they found out who was in the room.

 

“What day is it, if I could find out where Bruce is, in theory, he could help by providing a distraction, he’s good at that, and with us out of the country dad wouldn’t expect it” Lex says and Oliver nods his agreement.

 

“It’s actually about five minuets after we left Cardiff” Jack says looking at the computer screen which causes Lex and Oliver to both smirk.

 

“He’s with Chloe, you know she’s going to follow, so let him know there is a chance of crossfire” Clark says giving Lex a look.

 

“Sometimes I think you’re the older brother” Lex says with a chuckle before he and Oliver start making calls, tracking down Bruce, who turns out to be five minuets from their location, and with Chloe.

 

“Ok, we need a distraction, something big, but keep a very close eye on the blonde, she’s got a knack at getting caught up in the middle and getting hurt” Lex says and can hear the chuckle coming from his friend.

 

“You got it, give me 15 once I get there and you should be good to go” Bruce says then hangs up on Lex.

 

“20 minuets and we should be able to get in there and figure out what’s happening” Lex says as Oliver stands up and walks out of the room, everyone nods.

 

“I’m going to keep an eye on them” River says, hating that she can’t just go in and sort this her self, fifteen minuets later she watches as all but three of the men in the room, not counting their two, run out of the room.

 

“That’s us” Oliver says, walking back into the control room, dressed in a lot of green leather.

 

“Should have know” Clark mutters as Nine hands him a long black leather trench coat.

 

“Best I could do at a moment like this” Jon calls out and Clark nods as he slips on the coat, after having removed the button up shirt he had on to revel his house of El shirt.

 

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to wear a mask” Lex asks and Clark just glares at him.

 

“I’m not covering my face Lex, we’ve talked about it, now lets go” Clark says walking over to stand next to Oliver, who had managed to find, or fit, a compact bow and a quiver of arrows for it.

 

“Never leave home with out it, you ready” Oliver asks, and Clark nods as they both push open a door, startling Lionel and the two guards there.

 

“How did you get in here, who are you” Lionel asks, not recognizing Clark thanks to the TARDIS, she knew that Clark didn’t want to be recognized by the mad man in the castle she was parked so she decided to help him out a bit.

 

“You've got a couple of our friends, we’d like them back” Oliver says but his voice comes out distorted.

 

“They broke in here, I’m detaining them” Lionel says and Clark laughs, and notices that his voice too sound distorted and smirks.

 

“The day you simply detain someone is the day that people like us won’t be needed anymore. Jay, you two ok” Clark asks.

 

“We’re fine” John says as he slowly pushes Jared towards Clark and Oliver.

 

“Move any further and we shoot” One of the guards says and John almost laughs, knowing that they could shoot him all they wanted and it wouldn’t hurt him, taking a deep breath he keeps his cool and watches as Clark takes a small step to the side the same time that Oliver does and creates an opening just big enough to get Jared through and into safety. Releasing his breath he pushes Jared between his cousin and the Green Archer and jumps between them, covering Jared as he stumbles into the TARDIS.

 

“Now lets lower those guns guys, no need for you to get hurt” John says as he takes the offered gun from Oliver.

 

“Where did he go” Lionel asks, referring to Jared who had disappeared as soon as he stumbled into the TARDIS.

 

“He’s safe, now lower the guns” Oliver says but the guards keep their guns trained on Clark and Oliver.

 

“You really don’t want to risk the fury of the rest of our group, trust me” John says, mainly referring to River, having recognized the gun he was handed.

 

“What group” Lionel asks with a laugh and John just steps aside as River, Amy, Jack, and Rory walk into the room.

 

“You were attempting to kill my husband” River says as she comes to stand next to Clark keeping her gun trained on Lionel. Jack walks with her and stands next to her.

 

“See there’s something about our daughter that you should know, she was kidnapped from us the day she was born, taken somewhere in the past and was taught every day for a long time that there was a man who traveled in a blue box, who called him self The Doctor, and one day at a lake she was meant to kill him.” Rory says coming to stand on Clark's other side.

 

“But what the people who took here didn’t count on was that she would fall in love with The Doctor, or that he would find a way to cheat death, which really they should have because he is The Doctor and that’s what he does. Anyway, that day on the beach, as his In-laws and wife watched, he was shot and killed, or so they believed. The lesson here to learn is” Amy says as she walks over and stands on Oliver’s left side, leaving room for one more person.

 

“You never mess with The Doctor” Lex says coming to stand between Oliver and Rory.

 

“Lex, what’s going on” Lionel asks and he chuckles.

 

“I've learned a lot in the last twenty minuets. Things that would blow your mind, but the thing is, dad, you’ve been trying to control things that you have no claims to, Clark, Ryan, and Chloe are just a few of them. The man that you were holding here, the one with the Bow Tie, he’s The Doctor, and the fiery red head who has a gun trained between your eyes, she River Song or Melody Pond the Third, depending on how you want to look at it, and she’s The Doctor’s wife” Lex says as Rose, Jim, Jon and Jared come to stand behind everyone else.

 

“I have a way of doing things, you see. I hate violence always have, so here’s your choice. You leave the people of this planet alone, live your life and die in peace or we’re going to turn around and walk out of here, and let River and her fiends here take care of you how ever they see fit” Jared says.

 

“You think I’m sacred of them” Lionel says as the door opens and Lionel smirks.

 

“You really should be careful of who you piss off, Mr. Luthor” A deep voice says from the shadows.

 

“The choice is yours but know this, this planet and the people in front of you are under my protection” Jared says.

 

“I’ll take my chances” Lionel says and all three versions of The Doctor shake their heads as they turn and walk back into the TARDIS, along with Rose.

 

“You two have a choice right now, lay the weapons down and surrender or die along side him” Jack says, and knowing that they are out gunned and out smarted they slowly lower their guns and kick them away before stepping away from Lionel.

 

“Smart move” Oliver says and nods at Bruce who walks into the room and secures them with zip ties before leading them out of the house.

 

“Lex are you going to let this woman kill me” Lionel asks and Lex laughs, nodding at River who lowers her gun.

 

“Oh, you’re not getting shot dad, you’re going to come with us, Jack if you will” Lex says nodding to Jack who pulls out what looks like a black potato sack and handcuffs that don’t look like they’re from earth.

 

“Lionel Luthor, you’re under arrest. You have lost any and all rights and it would be best if you just stay quiet” Jack says before slipping the cuffs on Lionel and then pulls the bag over his face.

 

“What do we do with him now” Jack mouths to Lex who shrugs.

 

“I’ll take him boys, codes still the same” John says, mouthing the last part to Jack, who nods.

 

“Right then, He’ll be waiting when you get back” John mouths before grabbing Lionel around the waist and then they vanish.

 

“He’s taking him back to Torchwood, Ianto call and let them know please” Jack says as everyone slowly relaxes. 

 

"Let's move this to my office, there's more room there" Lex suggest and everyone nods so he leads them out of the room they're in and towards his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything in this chapter confuses you feel free to message me and i'll try to explain it to you. 
> 
> I'm working one the next chapter but I'm going through what I'm sure is going to end up being a very nasty custody battle over my daughter. I'm working on this when I have time but lately I'm almost always busy doing something or it's one of the rare times I manage to get my little one with me so I spend all that time with her. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Letty


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out. For those of you still waiting here's the next installment.

Chapter Five

Luthor Castle

Smallville, Kansas

 

“Ok so we’ve got Lionel out of the way. But what now, we still don’t know who’s behind all of this” Lex says once they all have relocated to his office.

 

“I’m still confused as to what’s going on” Chloe says and Bruce nods his agreement.

 

“The short version is that someone has messed with time. Originally Ryan, and two of my people were dead, in fact until this morning one of my people were cryogenically frozen, after her death, in our morgue back at Torchwood” Jack starts but Ianto cuts him off.

 

“That would be Toshiko, or Tosh, she was shot twice in the stomach. Owen died the same day in the nuclear reactor, saving Cardiff as he did. That was a couple months ago, when we came in today they were alive and working” Ianto explains and most everyone nods.

 

“Who are they” Bruce asks pointing towards all three Doctors, Rose, River, Rory, and Amy.

 

“Do you know anything about time travel” Jack asks and Bruce laughs.

 

“Only that it’s not all that easy” He says, after getting a look from Clark.

 

“On earth it isn’t, but for my people, it’s very easy” John says with a smirk.

 

“Someone give Bruce and Chloe a brief overview on The Doctor and The TARDIS please” Jack says and Rose smiles before launching into the story of how she meet The Doctor and traveled with him in Space and Time in his space ship, The TARDIS. She explains right up to Satellite five when she looks at Jack who shrugs and she explains what happened there with the Daleks and Jack.

 

“Wait, you’re telling me he’s dead” Bruce says causing Jack to chuckle.

 

“No, I died, big difference, I die at least once a week. It just doesn’t take” Jack says with a shrug then gives Rose a look causing her to continue her story.

 

“So then after he took the Time Vortex, which is what’s in the heart of the TARDIS, he started telling me about how he would be different but the same” Rose says before getting a far away look in her eye. Before explaining what had happened.

 

Flash Back

 

“What happened?” Rose asks looking startled.

 

“Don't you remember? “ The Doctor says and she starts thinking

 

“It's like there was this singing. “ Rose says but she it doesn’t sound right.

 

“That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away.” The Doctor tries to joke but Rose can tell that his heart isn’t in it.

 

“I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else” Rose says looking down and trying to remember what happened causing her to miss The Doctor’s skin start to darken.

 

“Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny.” He says which confuses Rose.

 

“Then, why can't we go?” She asks as she starts to fear what’s about to happen.

 

“Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this.” He says which just proves to confuse Rose even more.

 

“You're not making sense.” She says wanting to know what’s going on for sure.

 

“I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with” He says right before he doubles over in pain causing Rose to run to him only for him to stop her.

 

“Doctor!” She yells but he holds out his hand.

 

“Stay away!” He yells and she stops short.

 

“Doctor, tell me what's going on.” She almost begs so he explains the best he can.

 

“I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying.” He says but she interrupts him.

 

“Can't you do something?” She asks and he almost sighs.

 

“Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick; it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go” He says but she stops him again.

 

“Don't say that.” She says as tears start to fall down her face.

 

 “Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I.” He says as golden light burst out of his body and everything changes very suddenly and then his new regeneration is standing there.

 

“Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona.” Ten says with a little bit of a smirk.

 

End Flash back.

 

“We got back to earth just in time for Christmas, defeating the Sycorax while we were there” Rose says smiling slightly as she remembers that day.

 

“So in short, those three are really the same man, they’re crossing their time stream and this could possibly end up very bad, paradoxes and all” Chloe says which has several heads turning her way.

 

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard to follow. This is Smallville after all so aliens and time travel isn’t that much of a stretch. Clark isn’t from this planet so it’s a logical assumption that there are other planets that are viable for life, and once you wrap your head around that is it really that hard to believe that said viable planets also are further advanced that Earth is, we know Krypton was, so why couldn’t, I’m sorry I didn’t catch the name of your home planet” Chloe says pausing and looking towards The Doctor’s.

 

“Gallifrey” All three Doctors say.

 

“Right, who’s to say that Gallifrey couldn’t have developed that technology already” Chloe finished.

 

“I like her, can we keep her” Jack says before receiving a look from almost everyone in the room.

 

“What, it’s not like I was flirting with her” He mumbles, mostly to himself.

 

“Anyway, Like I was saying, you guys really shouldn’t be that surprised, well Oliver is understandable but the rest of you, really” Chloe says giving Clark, Lex, and Ryan all a look which causes them to look down.

 

“It’s not that _we_ had a hard time processing it Chlo, it’s that we weren’t expecting you to accept all this so fast and not going all _Wall of Wired_ on us” Clark says to which Chloe laughs.

 

“Did you really think that with all the time that, that strange Police Call Box spent in town over the last two years, I hadn’t figured it out yet? It’s good to see you again by the way Doctor” Chloe says aiming the last of it towards Jon who nodded.

 

“So who could have done this” Jack asks as several mobiles go off.

 

_Are you still trying to figure this out?_

_SH_

“Who’s SH, and how do they know about what’s going on” Lex asks looking around the room.

 

“The only person that I know who would say something like this, lives in London, 221b Baker Street, ring any bells” Jack says typing on his mobile.

 

_It would help to know some of the major players, Sherlock_

_JH_

“Looks like it back to London” Ianto says standing up and looking around.

 

“Who is this SH person” Bruce asks again, still looking at his mobile.

 

“Sherlock Holmes, the only Consulting Detective there is, he invented the job really” Jack says as his phone goes back off.

_Baker Street come at once if convenient._

_SH_

Jack doesn’t respond right away, instead looks around the room.

 

“We need to get back to the Hub” He says and everyone except for Chloe and Bruce nod.

 

“Mr. Wayne, Miss Sullivan I understand if you two don’t join right away, but there are things that need to be taken care of as soon as possible” Jack says as his phone goes off again.

 

_If inconvenient, come anyway._

_SH_

_Will be there shortly_

_JH_

“I can handle things from where ever we’re going, I’m coming” Chloe says giving a pointed look to Clark and Lex.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of stopping you Chlo” Clark says and Lex nods.

 

“I’ll fly out tomorrow, I’ll have to arrange things around before leaving” Bruce says then walks out of the room.

 

“Everyone else back to the TARDIS” Jack says and he ends up leading the group back to the TARDIS. As they walk his phone goes off again and he almost chuckles at the message.

 

_Could be dangerous_

_SH_

_With you it almost always is. How’s Watson doing?_

_JH_

“I take it you know this Sherlock person” Lex asks and Jack nods.

 

“Helped him out once or twice, he’s just returning the favor” Jack says as his phone beeps.

 

_I’m not as bad as you are, Captain. And John is just fine, still avoiding his feelings but I can wait for him as long as needed._

_SH_

 

_Do I need to talk with John for you?_

_JH_

 

“Jack, put your phone down and help fly” The Doctor calls and Jack chuckles before typing out a quick message.

 

_Helping my Doctor fly the TARDIS, we’ll be there soon_

_JH_

“Sorry Doc” He says sliding his phone back in his pocket. Once they’re back in Cardiff Jack pulls his phone out.

 

_How long will it take you to arrive?_  
SH  
  
Not sure, could possible get a ride from The Doctor, or drive from Cardiff

_JH_

_John and I will come to you_

_SH_

_You know the way in, see you when you arrive._

_JH_

“Sherlock and John Watson will come to us, I’m going to go have a little chat with our guest.” Jack says before walking away and down to the cells.


	6. Meeting Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, if you recognize anything then it's not mine. Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Torchwood belong to the BBC, and Smallville belongs to The CW and DC Comics. 
> 
> Just a little forewarning that Male’s in my story are able to get pregnant, not all of them, it’s a small portion of the population. We all know that Jack can, but he is from the future so he doesn’t count. And since Clark and John Hart are from Krypton, which is more advanced that Earth is they don’t either, although they both can if they choose to. 
> 
> As for Sherlock and John Watson I’m not sure which one of them it will be, I’m leaning towards Sherlock thought. And just to make things even with Jack/Ianto/Gwen I’m making Ianto one of the lucky ones.

Torchwood Hub

Cardiff, Wales

 

As Jack made his way down to where John had taken Lionel he began to put the pieces together. Sherlock may not have been the one to do it but he must know who had, or at the least have some idea who it was. There were times when he hated working with Sherlock, working so close to an ancestor of one of the greatest Science Officers that Star Fleet will ever see, Spock. Who has been and always will be one of his descendants’ closest friends, James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise. Sherlock reminds him a lot of Spock, which is odd, considering it’s the Vulcan side of Spock that Sherlock reminds him of.

 

“What has you thinking so hard there Jack” John asks as he comes into view.

 

“Thinking of Spock and Jim, they are destined for greatness, the last time I saw either one of the Jim was too much like me, I think the only true friend he had managed to hold on to is that Doctor friend of his, Bones. He was fighting left and right with Spock, loosing his father on the same day he was born took such a large toll on him, I wish I could have been there for him, helped him see what a great man his father was, and to teach him how to be a man that he could be proud of himself. I have no doubt that he’s going to become a great man, but I fear that he’ll never be proud of himself like he should be” Jack says and John nods.

 

“You know, that Doctor friend of his is one of my descendants, and for the record, his name is Leonard McCoy” John says with a chuckle.

 

“How is that possible” Jack asks and John smiles.

 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, but it does give me hope, to find someone that can look past who I am and where I come from. They all give me that hope, we’ve seen the men they turn into Jack, we know the greatness they are going to achieve, let that be a light to guide you in the dark and troubling times that we will see through out our very long lives. And remember, you are not alone in this life my friend, Clark and I will live very long lives” John says before pointing towards where Lionel is.

 

“He should be coming around soon, I may have knocked him out once we got here, he was getting on my nerves.” John says and Jack laughs.

 

“Sherlock and Watson will be here at some point, not sure how long they will take to get here, I’d like him to come down and see what he can figure out.” Jack says and John nods. They stand in silence for a while before they hear a groan from the cell that John had pointed to and they both share a look before walking towards the cell.

 

“Where am I” Lionel mumbles.

 

“Where no one will ever find you” Jack says causing Lionel to jump up.

 

“People will look for me” Lionel almost sneers and Jack laughs.

 

“Hard to look for a dead man, rumor has it you’ll die in a plain crash later today” Jack says.

 

“It’s such a shame, for young Lex to have to drag his friends away from their vacation to burry you, but it is what we do for family. Not that you would know what that means.” John says before there’s a loud growl from the cell next to Lionel’s.

 

“Janet, old girl did we forget to feed you again” Jack asks the creature causing John to chuckle.

 

“Jack, there’s someone here, looking for you” Gwen says rushing into the room and Jack chuckles.

 

“Tell him I’ll be right up” Jack says and she nods before running back up towards the main floor of the Hub.

 

“We’ll continue this later” Jack says then follows Gwen up the stairs. Once he’s up there he isn’t the least bit surprised to find Mycroft Holmes standing outside.

 

“I’ll be right back” Jack says then uses the invisible lift to get to the surface.

 

“Mycroft, I should have expected you to show up, you usually do when Sherlock contacts me” Jack says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

“You’re not the best influence on my brother Jack” Mycroft says and Jack rolls his eyes.

 

“No one can influence Sherlock, Mycroft you know that better than anyone. Sherlock’s a big boy and he can choose who he wants in his life and who he doesn’t” Jack says and Mycroft holds up his hands.

 

“This actually has nothing to do with my brother Jack. You’re wondering who changed things, right.” Mycroft asks but Jack stops him when he sees John and Sherlock walking up.

 

“I’ll deal with you later” Jack says then walks over to where Sherlock and John are standing.

 

“Sherlock, Dr. Watson thank you for coming, you know the way down I’ll be behind you shortly.” Jack says and Sherlock nods before walking into the tourist shop followed by John.

 

“You’d rather do this the hard way than allow me to tell you what happened” Mycroft asks walking up behind Jack.

 

“No, I simply don’t trust you, you have lead me and my people wrong countless times in the past, and I’m not willing to put them in that position again. Good day Mr. Holmes” Jack says then walks towards the tourist shop.

 

Once he gets down to the hub Jack isn’t the least bit surprised to find Lex and Oliver have Sherlock pinned against a wall.

 

“I should have warned you all about each other. Lex Oliver please release Sherlock” Jack says walking over and placing a hand on Lex’s shoulder.

 

“Actually this time Jack it’s deserved” Watson says from where he’s leaning against a wall.

 

“We’ve had a few run-ins with these two, and the last one didn’t end pretty.” Watson says after a look from Jack.

 

“He can help us, believe me I know how he can be just try and deal with it until we get things figured out then I don’t care what happens as long as no one ends up dead. After all good help is hard to find and he’s the best” Jack says after getting Lex’s attention.

 

“Lex, come on let the guy go” Ryan says and he sounds a bit off, which causes Lex to literally drop Sherlock in a heap on the floor and rush to Ryan’s side.

 

“Alright now that we’ve got that settled, Sherlock please try and not piss people off alright” Jack says looking towards the man laying on the floor who nods as Watson walks over and checks him out.

 

“I told you to play nice last time, people can only overlook things so long Sherlock, how are you feeling” Watson says and Jack smiles as he watches the two interact.

 

“Jack, can someone else please deal with that nutcase down there, I’ve hit my limit” John Hart says coming into the room and Lex laughs.

 

“I don’t want anyone giving me a hard time about Lionel anymore, I’ve had a life time of his craziness he only dealt with him for a couple hours” Lex says with a chuckle causing Oliver, Clark, and Ryan to laugh.

 

“Anyway, John I was getting ready to ask Sherlock to go do his thing, show him the way down and then you’re relieved” Jack says and John nods as Sherlock stands up.

 

“Don’t bother” John says when he catches Sherlock looking at him and Jack grins.

 

“If you can’t read me Sherlock you wont be able to read him” Jack adds as they walk away.

 

“I’ll figure you out one of these days Jack” Sherlock mumbles as they walk towards the lower levels.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been down here” Sherlock says after a while and Jack nods.

 

“You never did answer me, do you want me to talk to John for you” Jack asks stopping Sherlock.

 

“I don’t want to push him, he’ll bolt if I push him too much” Sherlock says and Jack shakes his head.

 

“He’ll find some psycho woman hell bent on killing you if you don’t man up” Jack tells him and Sherlock just stares at him.

 

“Figure of speech, sorta. We both know the type of people he attracts. You’re good for each other” Jack says and Sherlock sighs.

 

“Even if I ‘man up’ I’m not sure if I’ve read him right when it comes to this. There’s a reason I don’t date much, I miss read people when it becomes personal to me, like this” He says the motions between the two of them and Jack chuckles.

 

“Oh you didn’t miss read me on that, I do find you attractive, and if I wasn’t very much in love with Gwen and Ianto and you were very much in love with Watson I would have had my way with you long ago. But William, you are and he is too, I will lock you two in a room together and not let you out if you don’t make a move soon” Jack says and Sherlock smiles.

 

“You’re the only person, other than Mycroft, who knows my full name” He says softly and Jack smiles softly at him.

 

“Tell him Will, it’ll be worth it trust me” Jack says then points ahead.

 

“Through that door and next the Janet is the person you’re looking for, if you can consider that man a person” Jack says and Sherlock just looks at him.

 

“If I go in there I’ll kill him, and I want to know what you find out before I do that” Jack says and he nods.

 

“Should have figured that, that’s how it was last time as well, he hurt someone close to you” Sherlock says and Jack shrugs.

 

“Someone related to someone close to me, but family none the less” Jack says and Sherlock nods again.

 

“I expect you’ll be waiting here then” Sherlock says pulling his collar up on his coat.

 

“I’ll be able to hear everything you both say, but I’m not going past this point.” Jack says and with a final nod Sherlock opens the door and walks down the hall lined with cells to the very last one and turns to face the person behind the clear door.

 

“Lionel Luther, widower, father of three sons, one died as a baby though probably around the same time as your wife. You also have a daughter. The youngest son and your only daughter never lived with you so the oldest probably has no clue. You have money but not as much as you act like. You’re slowly loosing all you’re money because of an investment that has gone south but you won’t pull out. Your oldest son hates you; he’s more than likely upstairs and doesn’t care what happens to you at this point. You threaten people he’s close to, you try to blackmail them, but it never works. You hide behind your money and the power that it gives you but you’re dying and there isn’t a cure. I’d say you’ve only got a few months left, if that. You constantly try to sabotage plans your oldest son makes to make the town he lives in a better place and then place all the blame on him but an important family in the town know him and know that he’s not the one behind it and they stick up for him. Have I missed anything?” Sherlock asks as Lionel just stares at him.

 

“I think that’s all you needed to know correct” Sherlock asks looking towards the door where he can see Jack, but knows that Lionel can not.

 

“Although I bet you also want to know if there is any chance that he could be saved, I don’t think he can be. There’s not a sliver of humanity left in this man. He takes great pride on depriving oldest of the only thing that he’s ever wanted, a loving father and someone he could count on. The fact that he’s found a family with his friends and a home in the town that he was ‘banished’ to makes him want to ruin everyone in the town. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s tried the ruin the family that has all but adopted the boy” Sherlock says and Jack nods and Sherlock smirks.

 

“You might be able to hide behind your money and influence back in the states, but here you're no one. You name means nothing to the people here.” Sherlock says then walks away.


End file.
